


Striction

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Corsetry, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Striction: the act of constricting, or the state of being constricted."Can I help?” asks Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Can I help?” asks Adam moving to the edge of their bed after seeing JD put on a vest and starts to slot the busk together. 

"If you want to," JD says and stops in front of Adam.

“Like this?” asks Adam, his index finger caressing the thin black cords then giving the cords a small tug.

“Hold the cords like you would hold your microphone but looser,” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you remember where I start when I lace up?” JD asks flopping his hands behind his back to find Adam’s. 

“Arh, no,” says Adam, rubbing his thumb over JD’s smaller hands as they find their way to the middle cords. 

“Okay, you’re going to keep these as taut as possible,” JD says and jiggles the loose cords.

JD moves towards the edge of his corset and lowers his hand towards the middle cords again, “and then start at the edges and work yourself down or up towards to these cords in the middle that again you need to keep taut as possible,” 

“Like how you would tighten shoe laces?” asks Adam, wiggling his index and middle fingers into the top of the corset's laces, pulling slightly, testing how far he can pull the laces.

“Ye-ahs,” JD says breathlessly as Adam pulls the middle cords taut, “Shit, it's been a very long time since someone has helped me,” 

“Is it too tight?” asks Adam, frantically wanting to undo the laces as the unasked questions bolt through his head.

“No, it loses some tension when you do the other side and the final tie,”

~

“Tight enough?” questions Adam, wrapping his large, inked arms around JD’s small, cream wrapped waist. Gives the knot a kiss and rests the side of his head against the upper laces of the under bust corset. 

“For tying for the first time, you didn't do bad. Thank you,” JD says appreciatively, putting his arms over Adam’s.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later 

They're finally home. Away from all the drama and frenzy that's the paparazzi, media and an award show Adam had to attend even though he didn't win anything, again. They're slightly tipsy, causing them to flop on their bed for a few minutes, just resting and calming down from their eventful night.

"Okay. Wait before I pass out," JD says and stands up to go to his drawer. Takes out a green emerald under bust corset and proceeds to undress. 

"What?" JD nonchalantly asks, pulling his button down shirt off after turning around to lean against the slick black plastic drawer.

"Nothing really," says Adam, moving to rest on his forearms. 

"You sure?" questions JD with a smile developing, and starts unbuckling the busk. 

"Yeah," 

JD takes off his cream coloured under bust corset, puts it in the drawer and gets his sleeping pants on. Then gets the green emerald under bust corset and starts buckling the busk together.

Adam lets his arms relax and flops onto their beige bed again, turning his head to look at JD and finally asks; "how did you get into the corset... ritual?" 

"I started when I was in my early twenties after I put on one of my then friend's over bust off-the-rack or 'fashion corset' for the kicks of it. Then a short while later, I got into what's called tight lacing."

"Over bust fashion corset?" asks Adam, leaning on his forearms again, observing JD putting his green emerald corset on. 

"Yeah, the 'bones', they're the strips that basically makes a corset a corset, are made of plastic not spiral steel bones. The plastic isn't as rigid as the steel spirals but the steel spirals are slightly more flexible without braking as easily. Over bust means that it goes over the breasts, under bust reaches to under the breasts,"

"Why do you have so many?" queries Adam, beginning to disrobe himself of his black skinny tie and dark gray-blue button down shirt. 

"As my waist circumference decreases, the corset that I was using doesn't have that much "tightening" or reduction power to cause my waist to decrease in circumference, so I use these "worn out" corsets to sleep in as they are slightly more comfortable,"

"Will you ever stop wearing your corsets?" 

"Well it took me about 10 years to get this," states JD, pointing to his curved in middle, "I'll probably stop decreasing in corset sizes once I reach the measurement I want," 

"Is it healthy?" inquires Adam, leaning on his forearms again, broad chest showing a slight tinge of red.

"If done correctly; yes. Physically some people do it because they have back compilations and the corset can help with their posturing. Some people use it to lose some weight because the corset does not allow that much expansion of the stomach which causes the wearer to eat smaller portions of food. Some wear a corset due to it giving them much better support than what a bralette would provide them. Some want their pre-pregnancy waist back or had an abdominal injury or surgery and the corset basically keeps the tissues together and helps prevent the organs from 'floating' in the abdominal cavity and can act as a source of protection,"

"Psychological?" asks Adam when JD ties the final knot to his corset's cord. 

"Mentally a corset can help 'boost' confidence and self-image. The garment provides a type of 'empowerment' to the wearer via the body language created by the corset. It provides a constant hug which is really comforting; if I say so myself. It can be a physical "shield" to someone who doesn't want to have contact due to past experience in abuse and such. The rigidity can cause feelings of 'structure' and control to a person. It can help someone through periods of transitioning, for example; someone going from male to female," explains JD and moves to their en-suit bathroom, adding, "just give me a minute,"

"Yeah, sure," Adam utters, taking the opportunity to get into his soft bed clothing. Proceeding to switch on their bedside lighting and switch off their main lights. When he turns around JD is washed in the yellow-orange glow of the bedside lamps and is laying on his back, arms under his head and ankles crossed over. 

"Hi," 

"Hi yourself," Adam huffs out, smile on his face.

Once Adam is next to JD, he moves himself to lie close to Adam; hand resting on Adam's belly and head on his shoulder. And Adam gets a hold of JD's covered hip and the other threads through his strokes his shoulder. 

"Do you like..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you like leather or lace?"

"It depends on the thickness of the leather. There's mesh ones, you'll probably like those,” JD replies, feeling a slight heat increase on Adam's chest and his stroking stopped. 

“Yeah thought so and you'll probably like a leather and mesh combination,”

“Yeah,” mutters Adam, giving JD a kiss on his forehead. 

“Anyway, I prefer cotton and a little bit of brocade and velvet, there’s also satin and silk,”

“Why do you always wear a t-shirt underneath but almost never one over?” 

“You can’t really wash a corset, so the t-shirt helps to keep the corset clean by creating a barrier between my skin and the corset. Again wearing the corset underneath helps to keep it clean but it’s also preference.”

“Do you have a favourite one?” questions Adam, fingering the edge of the corset. 

“I did,” JD whispers, slipping out of Adam’s arms, laying on his front, looking at the dresser.

Adam turns on his side, head propped up by a geometrical covered arm, and runs his hand over JD’s back, feeling the different textures of the corset, the cord laces, the white t-shirt and a little bit of soft, warm skin of his nape.

“You don’t ha-“ 

“I think it was internal homophobia,” answers JD, making Adam stop his comforting hand, “or at least something to that effect,” 

“Could you fin-“ 

“I was his first boyfriend at the time and then he disappeared, it doesn't matter anyway now,” states JD turning around to face Adam again.

“Hey, it's alright. Come here,” Adam insists softly, holding on to JD more tightly than ever before. 

“If you want to... it's the pride colour one, right at the bottom back of the drawer, under the seafoam green one,” 

“Maybe tomorrow sometime okay, “ Adam comforts him, “let's sleep for now,”


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later

Wrapping his arms Adam's neck from behind the couch, JD says, "I'm going out to get groceries," finishing off with a quick kiss to Adam's cheek.

"Thank you. See you soon," replies Adam.

Waiting for the gate to close Adam rushes to his bedroom. Stopping in front of JD's chest of drawers. Taking a deep breath Adam pulls the top drawer open, revelling the neatly kept corsets. Remembering where JD said the specific corset was; _"It's the pride colour one, right at the bottom back of the drawer, under the seafoam green one.”_

Carefully lifting the various textured and coloured pieces of sturdy constructed clothing. Finding the seafoam green underbust. Adam stops, wondering if he should or wants to continue.

Slipping one hand under the bottom corset and one on the green corset. Carefully lifting the corsets up, out and on top off the smooth chest of drawers. Hesitating again, Adam listens for the front gate opening. Nothing, not even a bird chirping. 

Gently removing the top corset it reveals the red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple horizontally stirpped corset. Picking the corset up and folding the ridged material open. There are smears, drops in dark red which are almost black and what seems seems to be a boot print.

Suddenly overcome with nausea, Adam drops the tainted clothing and rushes towards the bathroom just in time.

"Fuck, what did he do to you?" wheezes Adam, slowly standing up.

Hearing the front gate open and a car driving in, "Shit," says Adam under his breath, picking up his pace to return the corset to its place.

~

"Now in entertainment news, Adam Lambert has set up an organisation to aid victims of abuse in the LGBT+ community. Here's the story with Carol Clark reporting live from LA,''

"Thanks, I'm here with the main man himself. I never knew your waist could get that small!"

"Neither did I," laughs Adam at the backhanded compliment from the reporter.

Pointing at the stains the correspondent asks, "Is that?"

"It was my boyfriend's, his partner at the time had some 'issues' to say the least and beat him-"

"Is JD here tonight?"

Slightly taken aback by the question Adam answers smoothly, "I asked but he didn't want to come. And I respect that,"

"Is he the reason for starting Corsets For Change?"

"Yes. When you have the influence to help change something that's bad to something that's good. Why not, you know?"

"How does it work?"

"When you go to corsetsforchange.com, you choose a corset, input your measurements, obviously pay and off you go,"

"Did you design some of the corsets?"

"Yes but it feels more of a collaborative effort. Designing, then taking the design to the textile makers and then seeing if the corset makers can actually use the fabric produced, you know?" Carol nods her head while Adam explains.

"You also collaborated with some of the top pop stars including Lady Gaga and P!nk, what was it like working with them?"

"It's amazing and slightly full circle since they helped with my first album,"

"That's right Whatya Want From Me was originally penned by P!nk and Fever by Lady Gaga,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you have a favourite?"

"I probably shouldn't have one but the one designed by a close friend, it's the black one with the silver glittering accents,"

"Well thanks Adam," turning away, Adam in the background talking to the next journalist in the long line, "I'm Carol Clark reporting live, back to the studio,"

~

"Okay guys, I'll be back soon," Adam evades the press show. After getting a drink from the open bar Adam goes to a more secluded area of the venue. Checking and replying to texts and messages.

"Hi stranger,"

"Stranger? Its a invite-" Adam stops mid-sentence after realising that he's talking to JD.

"How long have you been here?" queries Adam leaning down to give JD a quick kiss.

The distinctive click, bright flash of light and the whir of the paparazzi's camera can be heard very close by.

“Not here, maybe when we're back home,” JD says resting his hands Adam's firm chest and looking away, Adam wrapping an arm around JD protectively.

"How did you get here?" asks Adam softly, implying that JD should rather go home than deal with the unwanted cameras.

"When will you be home?"

Adam sighs heavily, "As soon as I can ditch without the whole world noticing,"

JD chuckles, "I noticed you in a crowd of millions. I doubt you'll successfully blend in enough to leave,"

~

He's finally home. Away from all the drama and frenzy that's the event, media and paparazzi. Taking his now-not-so-comfortable shoes off and bringing them up with him to his calling bed.

Gingerly opening the door, trying his best not to disturb JD of slumber but soon finding out the opposite.

"You didn't have to wait for me,'' says Adam softly, switching his bedside lamp on and dropping his boots by the bedside table.

JD turns from laying on his back to his side, "I know but I couldn't sleep,"

Adam puts his jacket on the vanity's chair and attempts to undo the colourful corset's laces.

"I'll undo them for you," JD states and starts to get up from their bed whilst Adam walks towards their bed. Meeting halfway, JD puts his hands on Adam's hips to stop their slight shaking, turning around Adam. Following the boning channel upwards and then across the hem to the back, down the grommets to the tied cord.

"I'll have to do it slowly. Or you might get nauseous because your organs aren't as compressed and unlacing quickly allows the alcohol you've consumed to flood your system all at once,"

A mouthed, "Oh," is Adam response at the new information and feeling the corset relax the slightest around his waist.

"Do you want to sit down? Your feet and legs must be aching," JD questions after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Can I can change?"

"Sure, let me loosen the laces more,"

"Thank you," says Adam, holding JD's hand for a few seconds behind his back then letting go to change into his sleeping pants and removing his light make-up.

Once done Adam sits cross legged on their bed, JD close behind adjusting the laces again.

"How loose does the corset feel?"

"Um, it's, it's just resting on top," Adam tries to explain.

"I'm going to un-lace you completely. Tell me if you feel bad or anything,"

Adam suddenly states, "Stop,"

JD gasps in surprise, arms outstretched with laces in hand.

"I haven't even asked what you think about...," asks Adam, twisting his body to gauge JD's flushed face.

"Well if it helps someone who's in a abusive situation get out-" JD flusters, twirling the cords in his fingers.

"Hey, don't go creeping back into that hole. It's okay, you don't have to tell me now," says Adam softly, marvelling at how curved JD's waist is.

After a few long seconds JD breaks the tension with, "At least you didn't make or endorse a perfume or cologne,"

"True," replies Adam.


End file.
